1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of thin layers of silicone, the thin silicone layer produced by this process and the use of the thin silicone layer.
2. The Prior Art
Many different silicone coatings have been disclosed that can be used thinly and sparingly, but all of them have the disadvantage that they have to be applied to a substrate laboriously in an additional operation.